DESTINED
by jaysiecah
Summary: Mello merasa bersalah saat Matt mati demi dirinya. Shinigami pun menertawainya. Fict DetNot pertamaku! Please REVIEW!


Waai

Waai!!

Penpik keduaku

Happy reading!!

ONESHOT

**Desclaimer** : Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

**Warning** : Mungkin sedikit katrok karena aku pemula…

**Rated** : T

_Kadang aku berpikir_

_Kalau kita awalnya ditakdirkan untuk bersama_

_Kenapa kau duluan pergi?_

_Kami-sama, katakan yang sebenarnya!!_

_oOo_

_Kalian masih terus terikat_

_Oleh pita merah_

_Yang ujungnya akan kalian cari lagi_

_Di tempat yang baru_

**DESTINED**

**A Death Note FanFict**

**By .cutie.cupha.cherrie.**

**Mello's POV :**

Kenapa kau ambil dia dariku? Katakan padaku, Kami-sama…

Katakan bahwa ini tidak benar.

"_Salah seorang penculik dewi Kira tewas terbunuh di perempatan jalan. __Diketahui dia dibunuh oleh pengawal Takada-sama. Seorang lagi masih dalam pencarian."_

Aku menyesal.

Aku menyesal, Kami-sama.

Aku menyesal menganggapnya tidak ada selama ini. Aku menyesal menganggap dia hanya anjing pengikutku! Kau dengar, kan Kami-sama? Aku menyesal! Sekarang cepat kembalikan dia!

Aku merasa bahwa aku ini orang terbodoh kalau dia tidak ada. Aku merasa diriku yang paling pintar kalau dia ada. Meremehkannya, mengacuhkannya!!

Kau dengar aku, Kami-sama? Aku menyesal! Kambalikan dia sekarang!!

**Matt's POV :**

Aku tidak menyesal mati karena melindunginya.Tidak apa. Aku ada untuk dia, tak masalah biar aku mati sekalipun. Yang penting aku melihat senyumnya.

...

Apa yang kulihat ini?? Dia menangis!Kenapa dia tidak bahagia? Kenapa dia menangisiku? Kenapa dia tidak tersenyum?!

Kami-sama!! Kupikir dengan melindunginya aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum! Tapi apa ini?! Kenapa dia malah menangis?

Kami-sama, jangan diam saja! Aku ingin kembali padanya! Aku ingin mengahapus air matanya!! Izinkan aku, Kami-sama!!

**Mello's POV :**

Shinigami itu datang di hadapanku. Dia terkekeh.

"Sekarang kau menyesal, Mihael Kheel? Sudah puas menyiksanya?"

Ingin rasanya aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dan bunuh diri. Tapi niat itu kuundurkan. Aku berpikir akan bisa menentramkan diri di gereja.

Aku sampai di gereja. Peristiwa terbakarnya gereja itu masih tersisa di benakku. Aku pergi ke altar dan mengaku dosa.

"Tuhan, maafkan aku! Aku telah menyia-nyiakan dia yang rela mati untukku!! Apa aku masih layak diampuni?"

_Tentu, anakku_

_Kau bisa bertemu dia lagi_

_Kau diampuni_

_Tapi di sana_

_Kau akan menempuh jalur yang sama_

_Kau harus menemukannya dengan jalanmu sendiri._

_Kau bisa, kan?_

Tentu, Tuhan. Aku bisa. Demi dia aku bisa...

_Baiklah._

_Kau akan mati sebentar lagi_

_Persiapkan dirimu..._

Aku merasa jantungku sakit sekali. Ini Kira... ulah Kira... Yagami Light...

Aku melihat cahaya putih berkelebat di sekelilingku.

Aku tia di sebuah ruangan putih. Putih sekali sampai mataku silau. Ada seseorang di sana, terus memandangiku.

Aku kenal dia! Orang yang memakai kaus lengan panjang _stripes _putih hitam, sepatu boots sebetis... orang yang selalu kuanggap tidak ada... orang yang selalu hadir di saat aku susah... yang selalu kusiksa, kusakiti...

Mello, sekarang ada kesempatan. Minta maaflah padanya.

**Normal POV :**

"Mello... itu kau...?" Matt mendekati Mello yang mulai gemetaran sangking merasa bersalahnya.

"Mello, berhenti menangis... aku benci itu..." Matt menyentuh wajah Mello dengan lembut.

"Go... gomen, Matt... Aku... aku... tak tahu harus bilang apa... kau sangat baik padaku, Mail Jeevas... kenap kau tidak dari dulu meninggalkanku kalau kau sebenarnya menderita karena aku..." Mello menutupi wajahnya, menepis tangan Matt.

"Kau masih belum sadar, Mello... Aku mencintaimu, bodoh..."

Sejenak suasana hening. Matt tersenyum lembut, sementara Mello tersentak kaget dan langsung memeluk Matt.

_Kalian bisa bertemu, anak-anakku..._

_Kalian ditakdirkan untuk bersama_

_Kau ada untuknya_

_Dia ada hanya untukmu_

_Yang bisa melengkapimu hanyalah dia_

_Yang bisa melengkapi dia hanya kau_

_Kalian sejak lahir telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama_

_Aku tahu itu._

"Matt... aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu di tempat begini sekalipun." Mello memeluk lengan Matt yang juga memeluknya.

"Mungkin karena kebesaran cinta kita."

"Aku mencintaimu, Mail Jeevas..."

"Aku juga. Aishiteru..." Matt mengecup kening Mello.

_**OWARI**_

**ONESHOT pertamaku!!**

**Apa udah ada yang mau request soal cerita baruku??**

**Fict Death Note yang pertamaku ini jelek, yah…?**

**Pokok dialognya ada pada kata "aku menyia-nyiakannya"**

**Pokoke saiia mao buat fict berchapter DetNot!!**

**Okeyy…!!**

**Kalo ada yang review, tak kasii PSP Matto-kun!!**

**(dicelupin ke westafel ama Matto)**

**REVIEW!! (kesurupan)**


End file.
